Gas turbine engine combustion liners that effectively withstand high temperature conditions and provide reduced acoustics remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.